Fascination
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Post "Heart of Gold," Pre "Objects in Space,": An unsuspecting Jayne will understand just how powerful the wrath of the women on Serenity can be. Rayne


**Hey everyone! This is still TCandBTVSluver (To those of you that didn't know already.) This story came to me rather quickly, I hope you all enjoy it. This is post "Heart of Gold", but pre "Objects in Space".**

**I do not own Firefly.**

_**Fascination**_

It was late at night and certain members on Serenity were having sleeping troubles. Kaylee was feeling rather silly and was teaching River a few games whereas Inara and Mal sat in the kitchen and had a banter/discussion. The others were sleeping soundly.

0-0-0-0

River had been silently contemplating how to get Jayne's attention all day. She had been paying attention to the girl's actions on how they acted to a male, either friend, lover, or possible lover.

"Kaylee, can I ask you a question?" the reader asked.

"'Course! What's on your mind Riv?"

"Back at the Heart of Gold, you asked Wash to tell you that you were pretty and he did. She doesn't understand how you did that, seeing how he is a married man," River said.

Kaylee giggled; "You can get anyone to tell you that you are pretty. As long as you're pretty anyway."

"She understands now," River said as she smiled at her friend and left the room.

Kaylee blinked and then headed to complete her own agenda.

0-0-0-0

The reader was on a mission. She went to look for Jayne and found him in the kitchen- doing nothing else but stuffing his face.

She silently tiptoed up to the corner of the kitchen door. She slowly peeked her head around that corner and smiled at Jayne.

He swallowed what food he had choked on; "_Gorramit _Moonbrain! What kinda sense do ya have sneakin' up on a feller like that?"

River just continued to smile.

"What are you smilin' bout?" Jayne asked in a grunt.

River walked into the kitchen and stood across from him; "Tell her she's pretty."

"Wha? Why would I do that?" Jayne asked.

River's expression never changed from that smile; "Remember I can kill you with my brain?"

Jayne froze and looked to his side for the best way out; "Yea, you're gorgeous! No doubt about that."

River's lips faltered to a frown; "You don't mean it."

"Sure I do," Jayne fought back.

"You're afraid," River started.

"Why would I be afraid o' you?" Jayne asked.

"You're afraid just like the rest. Afraid of the weapon," River said.

"Like I said, I 'aint afraid," Jayne said as he began to get up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" River asked.

"To my bunk," Jayne grumbled.

"Can I come with you?" River asked in a hopeful tone.

"No. I'm going to bed Moonbrain," Jayne said.

"She wouldn't be a bother," River said.

"Yes ya would. You would be asking a million damn questions," Jayne said.

"I can make them a quiet million damn questions," River said.

"Why are you buggin' me so much? You gotta brother, go bug him!" Jayne said.

"He's no fun. He makes me go to bed," River said.

"I 'aint no fun either," Jayne said.

"Yes you are," River said.

"Goodnight Moonbrain," Jayne said as he turned away.

"Jayne!" She called.

"Goodnight River!" The mercenary said lastly before he walked out of the kitchen.

The reader pouted a bit and scurried on to her brother's room. Like she did with Jayne, she poked her head around the corner at him. The doctor noticed this and smiled at her; "Hey _mei-mei_."

She sat on his bed in a weird position with her legs propped up against the wall as she looked at her brother from upside down.

When she didn't respond, Simon asked; "What's going on?"

"I talked to Kaylee. Then went to see Jayne," River said.

He didn't like the sound of that; "Why did you go see Jayne?"

"To ask him if I was pretty," River said honestly.

"What? Why would you ask him that?" Simon asked.

"He told me I was," River added.

"Did you say something to him to make him say that?" Simon asked.

River gave him an eye; "I reminded him that I could kill him with my brain."

"That's why he said that River," Simon said.

"You don't think he could think I'm pretty?" River asked.

Simon sighed; "Did Kaylee teach you this?"

"Yes she did," River said.

Simon nodded with a whole-hearted smile but then it dissolved when something occurred to him. He asked his sister; "River, do you like Jayne?"

"Define like," River retorted.

He returned her answer with a glance; "You know what I mean."

"Like you like Kaylee?" River asked.

He paused; "Yes. Like I like Kaylee."

"Then yes," River answered.

His stomach sky rocketed to the roof of the Serenity; "Why?"

"He fascinates me. Treats me different," River said.

"Well yes he treats you different. He treats you badly. He is not a good guy River," Simon said.

"Says you," River said.

"What do you mean _says me_? I know that he would only hurt you," Simon said.

"People have to learn from their mistakes. How can I learn if I don't make them?" River asked.

"You're 17 River. You have plenty of times to make mistakes," Simon said.

River didn't say anything, which made Simon speak up again; "Please, just leave it be _mei-mei_."

"I'll try," River spoke.

"I need more than that," Simon said.

She sighed; "Alright, I will," River went to turn to go out of her brother's room.

He smiled at her; "Are you going to bed? It's late."

"Yes," She lied.

"Alright. Night River," Simon said.

"Goodnight Simon," The reader said.

0-0-0-0

River walked to her next destination- Jayne's bunk. She knew he wouldn't be happy to see her, but he is the only one who can help her right now.

She fiddled with the latch to his bunk and noticed it was unlocked. The reader then climbed down the ladder and felt her way around in the darkness of the mercenary's room. When she got to the bed, she sat down next to his pillow and looked at him, waiting for him to wake.

He began to stir and focused on River. He practically growled; "What are you doin' now?"

"Sitting here with you," River said.

"Well I know that crazy! But why?" Jayne asked.

"He sleeps with others girls," River said.

"Yeah, there's a good reason for that," Jayne said.

"Why can't she stay then?" River asked.

"Because I can't sleep with you hovering over me like a crazy person. Ya already sliced me with a knife once before," Jayne said.

"She can lay down with you," River said.

Jayne gave her a confused look; "You wanna lay down here with me? Do you want me dead? If your brother comes calling for you in the morning… _ta ma de_," his eyes trailed over River for the first time since she had gotten in his room. It may be dark, but with his luck, he can still see her really well. A little _too _well. Her night gown fit her also a little too well, not that Jayne was complaining.

"Brother will be fine, he knows," River said.

"Knows what?" Jayne asked.

River gave him a "_you're kinda slow" _look. She said not another word as she gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Riv, ya don' wanna guy like me. I'm not tha settlin' down type," Jayne said.

"She can make him that type. No more dirty girls for the man called Jayne," River said.

"You 'aint jealous are ya?" Jayne asked.

"She isn't going to share what is rightfully hers," River said.

"How do ya figure that I'm yours fer tha takin'?" Jayne asked.

"I don't figure. I know," River said as she settled against Jayne's chest.

This felt weird to Jayne. Sure he had other women against him before, but none like this, now that he thought about it, this felt real.

He secured her in place by wrapping her in his arms.

River then asked; "Do I have you now?"

"Yep," Jayne said sleepily as the lack of sleep slowly overcame him.

"Good. Now he can sleep," River spoke.

"You're speaking my language now girl," Jayne said.

"Will it still be the same when we wake up?" River asked.

"What do ya mean?" Jayne questioned.

"Will we still be together? She doesn't want to go back to before," River spoke softly.

"We'll be together baby-girl. Nothing's gonna change that," Jayne said.

River let herself drift off to sleep. She slept soundly for the first time since she was taken from home.

**I really hope this wasn't cheesy, I have my doubts about it so reviews would be much appreciated. See you later guys. **


End file.
